gtatwitterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alyssa Aris
Character Alyssa Aris Also known as: * Miss Aris * Lyss * Aris Status: Alive Date of Birth: March 3rd, 1993 Place of birth: Liberty City Nationality: American Main affiliation: * Chambers Industries * Bellic Enterprises * Peter Chambers * Mark Collins * Jesse Stevenson Job * Ex-Director of Rebu * Cab Dispatcher at Express & Service Handle: @AlyssaGTA Creation Date: August 2018 Alyssa Aris is a registered character. She was created in August of 2018. Biography Alyssa Aris, born March 3rd, 1993, grew up in Dukes of Liberty City. She was from a middle class family, and although her parents tried to shelter her from the violence and crimes in Liberty City, it didn't work as well as they hoped and she eventually got used to seeing crime and even participating in it as a teenager. As a teenager, Alyssa got involved with the wrong crowd for a bit, she would shoplift from stores and steal from people in general. Of course she was good at it and she was never worried about it because her over protective parents made her take self defense courses as a child so she has a decent amount of experience in combat. It was at the age of 13 Alyssa started to shoplift, she felt that her parents were too focused with her older and younger siblings so she rebelled. This went on until Alyssa was 15 when she got caught in the act of shoplifting. The officers who arrested her alerted her parents. After some convincing from her parents, Alyssa decided she's done hanging out with the wrong crowd. One of her ex-best friends, who was also the "leader" of the posse, kept provoking Alyssa throughout the rest of the year until Alyssa finally had enough of her shit and got into a fight with her, ultimately winning it. Due to this fight taking place during school, the Police were called and Alyssa was charged for assault. By 2010, Alyssa got herself back on the right track and made new friends. One day Alyssa and her friends were doing as most teenagers do and went out to smoke pot with her friends but was caught in possession of it and charged. After graduating High School in 2011, Alyssa decided to move to Los Santos and attend ULSA. Alyssa arrived in Los Santos in late 2014 at the age of 21 after saving enough money to pay for her tuition. Alyssa started school at ULSA in September of 2014. She attended University for 3 years doing quite well but eventually dropping out due to depression and anxiety she fell behind on work and just gave up on school. In mid 2018, Alyssa got a job at Bellic Enterprises working in their Express Cabs & Service department. This was around the time Alyssa met her now ex-boyfriend, Peter Chambers. In that same year, Alyssa brought up the idea of Rebu to Peter and the rest of the executives at Chambers Industries and intrigued everyone. Peter and his team worked to get Rebu available to the public as soon as possible and it was a success. Alyssa now owns 45% of Rebu and works as the Director as Rebu which is underneath the Chambers Industries branch. Personality Alyssa has shown to be a kind and caring woman but will also go off if you piss her off enough. Alyssa has shown to be quite capable of holding her own in fights, winning most of the fights she has been in. Nowadays, Alyssa has a semi-professional personality, she no longer gets herself in trouble unless it's unavoidable, and she's now a happy person rather than depressed and angry. Alyssa has also shown not to care too much what others think and doesn't get herself too wrapped up in social media. However, her friends and family suspects she has Dissociative Identity disorder due to her semi-frequent changes in personality but Alyssa refuses to go and get diagnosed. FIB Database record |} __NOEDITSECTION__